Sparks Fly
by Lulu.cat13
Summary: Wendy Grayson moves to Tokyo with a big secret. She attends Ouran Academy to fufill her father's desire for her to get a quality education. What happens when the Host Club falls head first into her secret life? Mori/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I have been itching to write a super hero story for a while now. Ouran has given me the perfect outlet for it. I really hope you like it. **

* * *

When you have a secret, it's probably not a good idea to make sure no one figures it out. Well, it's kind of my fault that they did. Now, I'm sitting in my apartment all alone, practically hated by everyone in Tokyo.

A loud rumble shook the books from my shelves and made the fan that hung from my ceiling wobble back and forth. From my couch, I watched the light flicker on and off until it finally left me in complete darkness. I turned my head to my panoramic windows that gave me a protective view of the city. Light flashed from the sidewalks and streets of the once beautiful metropolis. Smoke floated from the ground to the sky and slowly dissipated in the night air. Screams faintly made their way from the throats of victims to my ears.

Once it became too much, I turned away from the windows and closed the curtains, immersing myself in the inky blackness of my living room and life. I made my way to my bedroom, using my hand as a flash light. The yellow electric energy that flowed through my body was useful for more than charging batteries and defeating bad guys.

I may have forgot to mention that I have super powers, which I use protect the city of Tokyo as a super hero named Spark Girl. Creative right? I had to come up with the name right on the spot when I beat my first bad guy in Tokyo. A city official pulled me up on a stage, praised me, and shoved a microphone in my face, asking me what my name was. Funny, an eighteen year old super hero not having a super hero name, but I was always anonymous in Jump City.

My father moved me here to go to school. He hated me being a super hero. My mother, the one I got my powers from, loved reading the paper and seeing her baby carting villains off to jail, but Father called it 'un-lady like'. My mother was a famous heroin, maybe you've heard of her. She went by the name Lady Hurricane. Her mastery of weather and wind made her one of the most revered super women in America. My father and her married when she was twenty and he was twenty-six. When she got pregnant, he made her retire her cape.

My room was plenty big with a bed in the middle and a few pieces of dark wooded furniture scattered around. As soon as I moved in, I painted it dark green and installed soft, black carpet. My uniform lay on my bed, mocking me with its tempting glare. I ran my hand over the elastic fabric. The long sleeved yellow and silver shirt with a big SG on it and my silver mask that only covered the top of my face beckoned me to put them on. My yellow skirt and silver knee-high boots called my name. My cape, oh God, my cape was trying to seduce me into submission. So much crime was going on around me and my hero side was itching to extinguish it. If my father knew… A smirk scratched its way to the surface of my face. It quickly faded when I realized who was to blame. Damn that Kyoya Ootori.

* * *

_Two and a half months earlier._

* * *

"Yes, Father." I sighed into my cellphone. "I'm staying out of trouble."

"You aren't doing that super hero thing again, are you?" His voice was firm with a hint of fear that I was going against his wishes. I smiled and tucked a piece of auburn hair behind my ear.

"No, Father. I have to go to school now, good night."

"Good morning, Wendy." His sighed. Because of the International Date Line, he had to call be right before he went to be or right when he got up, so it would be the opposite for me. I ended the call and tucked the phone into my belt.

"It's about time you got off that fucking phone." One of the men I had by the collar grumbled. I had just stopped them from robbing one of the major banks in Tokyo. The nerve of _him _to get snippy with _me_.

"Shut up, douche." I growled. I felt a small amount of sympathy when my fist connected with his face, but it quickly faded when I was dangling him and his thief friend over a police car. "Anyone know what time it is?" My feet circled one of the officer's heads.

"Uh, uh, about 7:30." He fumbled around with his watch and looked back up at me. 7:30. I was about to be late for school, again.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath and dropped the two thieves on top of the car. "Sorry! I'm late for school!" Just like lightening, there was a bright flash and I was off, flying to my apartment's roof and dashing down the stairwell to my floor. After a quick check of the hallway and waving to my friend Ryo the security guard over the surveillance camera, I barged into my living space. In a flurry of clothes and make up brushes, I readied myself for the school day. This would be the second time I was late, which would be fine if I was back in America, but I was in freakin' Japan, they had hemorrhages over these kinds of things. I pulled my shoes on over my white stockings and raced out the door. The worst part of this was the fact that I couldn't fly to school. I had to walk.

* * *

"Is my class so inconvenient that it gets in the way of your beauty sleep, Miss Grayson?" Mrs. Hoshi didn't even turn around from the chalkboard when I snuck into crowded classroom. The students looked back at me from their seats with glares. They knew that every time I was late, we got an intensely hard assignment. Last time, it was a twenty page report on the similarities of the fall of the Roman Empire and the decline of American society.

"No, ma'am. I apologize." I took a deep bow and hurried to my seat. The school I was currently attending is called Ouran Academy. Everyone who went there was extremely wealthy. I had no friends or even anyone to talk to. Sometimes boys would look at me, but it was just a passing glance.

"Mr. Morinozuka, please enlighten our Miss Grayson on the beginning of the lesson after class." The woman turned around and glared at me. Her grey hair was pulled so tightly into a bun, that it almost smoothed out all of the wrinkles on her face. It's a wonder she could even get her mouth to frown that deeply. I let my eyes wander to the tall boy that sat beside me. Mori, as he liked to be called, was amazingly tall and amazingly handsome. He nodded to the teacher and glanced over at me, our eyes locking for a few seconds before I nervously snapped my eyes back to the front.

After class, I stood outside the door and adjusted the books in my bag. I had to push my giant yellow dress out of the way about six times, but I finally got them situated.

"Grayson-san." A deep rumble came from behind me, making me turn in a hurry. I came face to chest with Mori. I actually had to lean back a bit to see his face. "I am free this afternoon after the Host Club is adjourned. We can go over my notes then." My mouth must have fallen open, because I had never heard him say more than about three words in a row. I just nodded my head like an idiot and stumbled over the words that summersaulted in my mouth.

"That. That sounds… groovy." I grinned stupidly at him. His face formed a small smile and I heard a chuckle escape his throat. As he turned and began to walk with his short blonde cousin Haninozuka, or Hani, I smacked my forehead with my palm. "Groovy? I'm such an idiot."

The entire day seemed like a blur. My mind was set on the meeting with Mori after school. To be honest, I've never been boy crazy, unless you count that one time with Robin… but that's a different story. Mori was my first real crush. I walked to the library during study hall to start on the project Mr. Yakamori gave us in the Ethics of Business. Mine was to assess the effects on the local industry of South American countries due to the deforestation of the Amazon. Thrilling. I wandered through the towering shelves of books looking for anything that would help me. According to the library's database, one should be right… "There." I leaned my head back and saw my book on the top shelf of a fifteen shelf high bookcase. Looking around the bookcase at anyone who could be standing around, I noticed that I was all alone in the back of the library. I held my hand up and formed a trail of electric energy from my hand to the book I desired. As soon as the book's spine brushed my fingertips, I heard it. Someone cleared their throat. I was so surprised that I let the book free fall to the plushly carpeted floor. My head slowly turned to see the smirking Devil himself. My breath hitched in my chest as I realized what I had done. Kyoya Ootori pushed his glasses up on his nose and stalked toward me, reaching down to pick up the fallen hardcover.

"I believe you dropped this… Spark Girl."

* * *

**Review and let me know how you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you hadn't caught on to it, Wendy Grayson has the same last name as Dick Grayson, who is Robin in Batman Forever. But, the Robin she talks about in the first chapter is Jason Todd, the original boy wonder. I know, I'm a nerd... So, if anyone was in a tizzy about that, I just wanted to clarify it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Blackmail is a dirty thing. By the way, if you're ever going to blackmail someone, make sure they don't have super strength, the ability to fly, or the ability to generate electric energy with their body. Kyoya had some balls, I'll give him that.

I sighed and gently took the book from his hand. His eyes gleamed with possibility. My first thought was to electrocute him and hide his body in the Himalayas, but maybe that way a little harsh. I wanted to zap that evil smile right off his face.

"What do you want, Oortori?"I cradled the book against my chest and shifted my weight to my left foot. He pushed his glasses up once more, taking a second to consider what he could get away with. It really hurt me that he would even try to blackmail me in the first place. I was a beloved super hero for God's sake!

"Well, Spark Girl, I mean, Wendy, we could always use a beautiful maid working at the Host Club. Plus, a super hero dropping by every now and then would generate interest." His cool voice froze me to the core. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"No, Ootori. It's hard enough to protect the city with school to go around. If I spent every afternoon in a club room, it would make it almost impossible." I turned to walk away only to feel a strong grip on my arm. I felt his breath on my ear as he bent down to whisper to me.

"Do you know who I am? If you do not do as I say, every person in Tokyo will know who you are. Do you want that, Wendy?" Anger bubbled up inside my stomach with every word he breathed into my ear. I focused my energy and shocked his hand, causing him to wince in pain. "Be there at two." His voice caught me as I hurriedly walked away.

While trying to focus on my work, Kyoya's threat still ate at me. He couldn't really tell people who I was… could he? I scribbled down something about South American forests and called it quits. I looked down at my watch and saw it was 1:30. Was I really going to give in the whims of Kyoya Ootori? I guess I had thirty minutes to decide. Putting my elbows on the desk, I held my head in my hands and sighed deeply. "Damn it."

* * *

As I reached for the door handle of the club room, I wished as hard as I could to go back and just get a ladder to get that freaking book. When it became apparent that my super power was not time travel, I cracked my knuckles with my thumb and pushed the door open forcefully. I was immediately greeted with rose petals fluttering around me and a group of boys smiling at me.

"Welcome." The group said in unison. I smiled at the millionaires until my eyes fell on Kyoya. I threw my shoulders back and stalked over to him.

"I'm here." I growled. He just smiled.

"I see that."

"Wendy-chan!" Hani, Mori's short blonde cousin, ran over to me and jumped into my arms. "What are you doing here? I thought your and Takashi's study session was after club hours." His smile never ceased as he hugged both me and a little pink bunny that smiled also. I couldn't help but smile back at the boy-like eighteen year old.

"Oh, it is, Haninozuka-san. I, um, volunteered my help to the Host Club." I glanced over at Mori and then back at Hani.

"She just wants a boyfriend."

"She thinks that being around us will make one of us take a romantic interest in her." A pair of twins sat on a couch and pulled out a little pocket video game. I had sat down at a table with Hani and Mori that was filled with cakes and tea sets.

"Don't insult me." I smirked and cut a piece of cake for all three of us. "I'm not one of these floozies that bounce around here and stares up at you with stars in her eyes. I'm smarter than that. More tea, Haninozuka-san?" As I poured the tea, I could see the twins shocked look out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head with a cocky smirk and lifted one of my eyebrows. "Want some tea?"

* * *

"I'm not wearing this." I crossed my legs and glared at Kyoya. He was holding an old West bar maid's dress with a feather I was supposed to put in my hair.

"Oh, I think you will." He smirked at me and held the uniform out for me to take. Before my fingers could graze the material, the door burst open. A tall blonde boy literally waltzed into the room.

"I'm terribly sorry I'm late. Haruhi took me to the most interesting place- Hello." He interrupted himself by looking at me. His face turned from excited to charming in five seconds flat. "Hello, my princess. Welcome to our world of grace and beauty! I am afraid, however, that the club does not open until four." During his small speech, he crossed the room and wrapped one of his arms around my waist, holding my hand with his free hand. As a knee-jerk reaction, I gripped his arm tightly and flipped him over my shoulders. His eyes grew wide with shock as he flew over my head, and when he hit the ground, he was still stunned. My hand flew to my mouth as I kneeled down to inspect him.

"I am so sorry! It's just a reflex! I'm sorry." I grabbed his hand and, before he had time to brace himself, pulled him to his feet. He instantly put on a smile as he steadied himself. He ran his fingers through his beautiful blonde hair and brushed the imaginary dust off his pants. His violet eyes locked with my golden brown ones.

"It is quite alright, Miss. I am sorry for startling you. You are as strong as you are beautiful."

"Tamaki, this is our newest addition, Wendy Grayson." Kyoya returned to his laptop as he spoke to his friend. I clutched the little outfit, when a younger boy came in after Tamaki.

"Sempai, you have to pay for the items that you take away from the grocery store! You can't just take them without payment! You owe me three hundred yen!"

He was very attractive, but a little young looking for my taste.

"Ah! Haruhi! Come meet Wendy." Tamaki twirled over to the young boy and danced him over to me. He let go of Haruhi in mid twirl, sending him hurtling toward me. I looked around to see if everyone was staring at us to know what my reaction was going to be. The twins were in the dressing rooms putting on their cowboy costumes while Mori and Hani were absorbed in cleaning some cake off the little bunny's, Usa-chan, face. Tamaki was dramaticly speaking about the wonders of female friendship and how a girl needs many friends that were indeed girls. With no one that could screw up my life even more watching, I extended my arm as to catch Haruhi by the waist. I've done this a million times, catching people that were falling or shoved toward me with great force. The trick is to catch at the waist. If you go too low, you'll flip them, if you go too high, you'll knock the breath out of their lungs, and you don't want a hyperventilating victim.

Haruhi hit my solid arm and gasped as I pulled him to me. I felt him against me. My eyes widened as I finally realized why he was so beautiful. He was a girl. I looked down at Haruhi with a puzzling look. I was only a few inches taller than her, so I pushed her away so we could be eye to eye. She shrugged at me, before I looked over at Kyoya who was gauging my reaction. I shifted my head back to Haruhi and patted her shoulder. "Alright."

* * *

**Please review! Constructive critisism is always welcome! **


End file.
